


Fim da Guerra, começo de tudo

by Pipezinha



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Duo is a Drama Queen, F/M, Feelings, M/M, When you fall in love for wrong person, Wufei can make jokes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoje é comum se pensar em trocar os parceiros dos pilotos, mas em 2004 era quase uma heresia mexer nos canons sagrados. Por desafio, eu fiz essa história na base do "E se..." Se o melhor partner para o Heero fosse o silencioso Trowa e para o Quatre o barulhento Duo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fim da Guerra, começo de tudo

**FIM DA GUERRA, COMEÇO DE TUDO**...

 

Aconteceu logo após o final das batalhas. Houve festividades, as pessoas tentando se adaptar as mudanças da nova vida, criaram-se departamentos, extinguiram-se outros, cinco jovens resolveram dar as costas a todo esse turbilhão e ir cuidar de suas próprias vidas. Wufei decidiu seguir Sally Poo. A mulher tinha o dom de intriga-lo e irrita-lo e ele estava disposto a descobrir qual o sentimento que predominaria se estivessem muito tempo juntos. Quatre queria fazer valer o direito árabe do homem tomar conta dos negócios da família, não importando se é o caçula ou não. Mas tinha um assunto pendente para resolver: seus sentimentos em relação a Trowa Barton. Duo andava de um lado para outro na sala do apartamento que dividia no momento com os outros ex-pilotos. Heero fazia suas pesquisas (ou o quer que fosse) no laptop tranqüilamente, vendo a trança voar e bater nas costas de Maxwell quando ele fazia a volta pela enésima vez.

-Vou tomar um suco, quer? Você já deve estar desidratado de tanto andar pra lá e pra cá.

-Como você consegue ficar tão tranqüilo, Heero? É uma conversa que pode valer uma vida inteira...

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça:

-Não é da minha conta... muito menos da sua. Porque se preocupar com algo que não podemos resolver?

-Ai, pelamordeDeus, é uma questão de empatia, cara. Não é algo fácil você expor seus sentimentos para outra pessoa... tem todo um medo de rejeição, mágoa, perda de amizade...

-Hn. – estendeu o copo para o outro, depois tomou um gole grande. – Entendo.

-Entende mesmo? – Duo tomou o suco numa virada só, estalando a língua. – Nossa, eu tava mesmo com sede. Obrigado, Heero.

-De nada. Porque você não vai ver televisão pra se distrair?

-To te deixando nervoso, né?

-Por mim, você pode abrir o chão da sala, se te faz se sentir melhor. Mas é uma ansiedade inútil.

Duo bufou, se jogando no sofá, pegando o controle da TV. Trocou de canal um milhão de vezes, até sentir as pálpebras pesadas. Quando Heero estranhou o silêncio, ele já tinha caído sobre um braço do sofá, dormindo de mau jeito. Ajeitou-o e voltou ao computador, pensando “ah, Maxwell, sua ansiedade em relação ao Quatre nada mais é que um reflexo dos seus próprios medos... Só você não sabe disso. Ou se sabe, nega. Quando assumir sua quimera, se livrará dela.”

Pouco tempo depois, Trowa entrou e olhou para Heero.

-Onde?

-Ficou no parque, em frente ao prédio. Cadê o Duo?

-No sofá.

-Duo, acorde! – o ex-piloto do Deathscythe abriu os olhos e ao reconhecer Trowa deu um pulo. – Ele está lá no parque, acho que ele está precisando de um amigo agora.

Duo só gemeu e pegando a jaqueta, saiu correndo.

-Sabia que ia ser difícil...

-Mas Quatre pode contar com o Duo, não lhe disse?

-Tomara que sua intuição esteja correta, Heero.

-Alguma vez eu errei? – e sorriu, somente com o canto da boca. Trowa sempre achou aquele meio sorriso fascinante.

Foi para a cozinha, beber alguma coisa, torcendo para que a intuição de Yui estivesse correta e os semelhantes – ao invés dos opostos – se atraíssem mesmo. Porque um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora...

Duo entrou no parque correndo, imaginando Quatre largado no chão, aos prantos, já cometendo suicídio no lago, se entregando às bicadas dos cisnes, todo tipo de situação melodramática pós-declaração de amor rejeitada... Mas o loiro estava sentado num banco, tomando um sorvete, pensativo.

-Não acredito! Eu achando que você estivesse acabado e você está se deliciando com um sorvete de flocos...

-É de chocolate com menta, na verdade. O carrinho está ali atrás, olha. Pegue um e venha aqui.

Duo notou que o olhar azul estava distante e triste, o mesmo tom da voz... Mas não se fez de difícil. Foi até o sorveteiro e voltou ao banco.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

-Não sei. Acho que quero num minuto, no outro não. Na verdade, preferia esquecer que paguei esse mico hoje. Sabe, fazer de conta que não fiz isso, me expus dessa forma...

-Ele foi grosso, educado ou entrou mudo e saiu calado feito o Heero?

-Oh, não. Ele foi extremamente gentil. Me fez ver, com verdadeira precisão matemática, que somos muito bons amigos mas que não deveríamos passar disso... Trowa sempre foi econômico nas palavras, mas ele diz a frase certa na hora exata, você sabe disso.

-Heero me disse uma vez que eu deveria aprender com ele, a observar mais e falar menos, pra ter essa virtude da palavra certa... Tem certeza que você não quer se jogar no lago, morder o tronco da árvore de raiva, você está bem, mesmo?

-Não. Eu to um caco. Mas se eu fizer tudo isso que você está dizendo, vai mudar a situação?

-Não vai mudar a situação, mas ia te fazer se sentir melhor. Guardar os sentimentos deixa a gente doente, sabia?

-Vou chorar no chuveiro, então. Pelo menos não pago mais um mico em público.

-Posso chorar com você, se quiser. É o que eu posso fazer pra ajudar nesse momento...

-Convite aceito. – Quatre estendeu a curva do cotovelo. – Vamos?

Quando voltaram ao apartamento, os outros dois estavam sentados no sofá, vendo um programa de esportes. Heero virou a cabeça para Duo, que sacudiu a dele, levando Quatre para o banheiro.

-Talvez eu devesse sair... ele não vai jantar comigo presente.

-Duo leva uma bandeja pra ele no quarto. É bobagem não enfrentar a dor de frente. Fugir não vai melhorar a situação.

-Às vezes, esse seu pragmatismo me assusta.

-Humpf! Como se você fosse mesmo diferente...

Duo abriu as torneiras da banheira, temperando a água. Depois deu um sorriso tímido ao amigo:

-Quer que eu me vire pra você tirar a roupa e entrar?

-Achei que você ia chorar comigo...

-Eu ia, mas não tomar banho com você. Está bem, só brinquei, pra ver se descontraía... Só me deixa prender a trança, ok?

Quatre entrou primeiro, apoiando a cabeça na borda da banheira, a tristeza fazendo seus olhos doerem, as lágrimas queimando mas não descendo. Duo entrou e puxou o árabe para encostar no seu peito, massageando seus ombros, sentindo de perto a fragilidade do amigo, em todos os sentidos. “Alguém que devia ser protegido de toda a mágoa...” A temperatura da água mais os toques suaves de Duo libertaram Quatre, que se envolveu com os braços dele e chorou, chorou até se sentir vazio, até sentir que o Shinigami atrás de si também soluçava. Virou primeiro a cabeça, erguendo uma das mãos para enxugar algumas daquelas lágrimas. Depois se soltou do abraço e ajoelhou em frente a ele, para beijar aquele rosto tão doce e sofrido como o dele.

-Você já passou por isso, não foi?

-Sim. A amizade continuou, você é testemunha. Mas sempre fica um gosto amargo na boca, uma dorzinha lá no fundo...

-Eles se merecem, não acha?

-Se eu achasse isso, acharia que NÓS também nos mereceríamos...

Quatre voltou a se ajeitar nos braços de Duo, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Sabe? Pensando bem, a idéia não me desagrada por completo.

-Nem a mim, mas eu não queria ser o estepe do Trowa.

-Acha que EU quero ser o reserva do Heero? Mas se você acha que vale a pena tentarmos pelo menos...

Quatro anos depois... Casamento Sally & Wufei:

-Vocês dois estão tão lindos, cresceram tanto!

-Ah, obrigado. Você também está uma noiva linda, Sally. Espero que agüente o gênio “bonzinho” daquele china alí.

-Já aprendi a lidar com ele, não se preocupem. Quem diria que Duo Maxwell e Quatre Winner seriam parceiros, tanto na vida quanto nos negócios?

-Duo Maxwell-Winner, por favor. – brincou Quatre, enlaçando a cintura do marido. – Nossa união já é estável.

-Ooohh. – Sally rebolou os olhos, rindo. – Desculpe-me, senhor Winner. Não queria rebaixar o seu companheiro...

O china veio, sorrindo mais que em toda a sua vida. Agora tinha mais de 1,80 de altura, o corpo não era marombado, mas com músculos definidos, fazendo dele um falso magro. Trazia na esteira dos passos outros dois rapazes maiores, cujos ternos não escondiam os corpos trabalhados. Heero Yui deixou o cabelo crescer até os ombros, o qual estava devidamente escovado para trás, somente a franja se recusava a ser domada. A famosa franja de Trowa estava amarrada, descendo com o resto do cabelo igualmente crescido, os olhos verde-esmeralda arrancando suspiros das convidadas. Ao verem os amigos, sorriram e estenderam as mãos.

-Ora, vejam. Os Winners.

-Ora, vejam. – imitou Duo. – Os Bartons. Ou seriam os Yui?

-Ainda não decidimos.

-Vocês são muito complicados. – riu Wufei. – Casamento hetero é mais fácil. A mulher toma o nome do marido e tudo fica bem.

-Sally, vai nos fazer um favor, né? Vai infernizar um pouco a vida desse china aí, não?

-Invejosos. – e riram.

No final da festa, ao ver os quatro amigos saírem juntos pra dar uma esticada ainda, Chang abraçou a mulher:

-Quem diria... Afinal de contas, não é sempre que os opostos se atraem...

-Ah, não. Heero precisava de silêncio pra pensar, assim como Quatre precisava de alguém que fosse extremamente presente, sempre. É muito mais fácil conviver com alguém que seja o seu reflexo do que aprender a partilhar uma vida inteira com alguém a quem você precisa se adaptar.

-Em qual caso eu me encaixo?

-Você é meu amor. – beijou-o. – Não um caso de estudo.

-Mulher inteligente. Casei com você porque você é uma raridade...

-WUFEI!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Quebrei um paradigma!! É quase impossível achar fics de 1x3, 2x4... Ficou bem shonen ai, certo? SAP, etc... Pronto, Briefs, era assim que você sonhou? Gente, eu não estou sendo mantida em cativeiro, escrevendo Gundam Wing sob tortura, não, ta? Apenas me interessei pelo desafio. Voltarei ao arroz com feijão de sempre, temperado com meu toque logo, logo... Aguardem.05/09/2004


End file.
